Going! Going! Gosh!
Introduction: The Gretch Runner burns some rubber on the road, while Isabella jumps out in front of the speeding bird with a net and case. Just before the net is about to hit, the ludicrous Latin names are shown: Gretch Runner: Acceleratti Incredibilis and Isabella: Catcherius Vulgaris. The cartoon restarts in slo-mo, and Isabella stabs through his legs, ends up missing the Gretch Runner by a hair, and twists herself into a snail. With an enraged expression, she unravels herself and bounds after the girl. As Isabella gains on her, the Gretch Runner gears into superspeed and leaves all the roads in a cloud of dust. Isabella slows down and hangs her face downwards, and plots her next scheme. 1. As the Gretch Runner speeds across the mountain roads, Isabella fires a bow loaded with some dynamite attached to an arrow. However, it's just like that - she fires the bow, and the dynamite explodes on herself. 2. The fuming Isabella loads herself onto a slingshot; however, the support breaks out of the ground and wedges her into a stack of hay. 3. Isabella E. Coyote now tries covering the ground with quick-drying cement to stop the Gretch Runner as a pet. Unfortunately, the Gretch Runner cuts directly through it without being touched, and Isabella is drenched and soon frozen before she can escape. 4. Hoping to avoid being hit with loose ends, Isabella hides herself under a manhole with an armed hand grenade, but the Gretch Runner passes through the road fast enough to drop a boulder on top of the cover, which prevents Isabella from throwing the grenade out at the girl before it explodes. Dazed, Isabella peeks out to inspect the cause, and the manhole cover, and then the boulder, land on her head. 5. Soon afterwards, Isabella E. Coyote dresses as a male hiker in an attempt to lure the Gretch Runner, but the clever girl speeds right past her and uncovers Isabella. The Gretch Runner returns with Isabella's wig, holding up a sign saying "I've already got a date". 6. Using deception, Isabella paints a realistic picture of a bridge and places it at the end of a road where there's no bridge, just the end of the road, as displayed by a sign that Isabella turns around to make the facade convincing. Maybe a bit too convincing, though: the Gretch Runner runs through the trick picture as if it was a real road. As Isabella looks on, puzzled, she fails to see a truck emerging through the road in the painting, which promptly runs her over. Frustrated, Isabella tears through the painting and then falls to the ground, leaving dust in the air in the word "OH NO!". 7. Looking to smash the Gretch Runner, Isabella heaves a large boulder onto the winding mountain roads which the Gretch Runner is traveling. Eventually, the Gretch Runner and the boulder approach the same area, but the Gretch Runner slips just out of the way, while the boulder is pitched into the air, up a serac, and onto a new set of roads. Isabella is out peeking at the roads, hoping to see the Gretch Runner crushed, but instead she's about to suffer the same fate. The boulder is approaching from behind, and Isabella sees it coming but can't escape fast enough. 8. Isabella, hoping for technology to triumph, uses various ACME devices put together (an anvil, a weather balloon, a street cleaner's bin, and a fan) to create a makeshift air balloon. Floating in the clouds, she sees the Gretch Runner and releases the anvil, causing the balloon to rise in the air until it stops. At this point, the string keeping it blown up unfurls, sending it flying through the air until it runs out of air. Then, she falls to and into the earth, followed by the anvil falling on her head and the Gretch Runner passing over her just to embarrass him even further 9. Finally, at the end of the cartoon, Isabella, listening out for the Gretch Runner's beeping, drops from a high log and lunges towards the girl with a javelin, only to realise that the beeping came from a nearby truck, which Isabella dives straight into, and is thus whacked into the air and wound around the log. The camera cuts to the truck to show that the Gretch Runner is driving. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes